<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the star and the sky listen by soloeyists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546118">the star and the sky listen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists'>soloeyists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the star and the sky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, Living Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol has two alarms that wake him up in the morning. the first alarm is for him to spend his time talking to the twins in baekhyun's bump and admiring baekhyun's beauty in his sleep. the second one is when he is pulled out of his own moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the star and the sky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the star and the sky listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one is based on a reddit post i found on twitter. i couldn't find the exact post but this fic is highkey inspired by that. i will definitely link it down below once i find the source.</p><p>the title basically refers to the twins who hear their father's voice. haneul refers to the sky and han(byul) refers to the star.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaring sound of the first alarm clock pierces through the silence enveloping the room that dawn. When Chanyeol cracks his eyes open, he immediately adjusts his eyesight in the dark to turn off the alarm.</p><p>The clock reads six in the morning and Chanyeol has exactly five minutes to indulge himself before the second alarm rings.</p><p>The alpha turns to his side to see Baekhyun sleeping soundly, blankets pulled up to his chest. His small feet peek from the underneath of the blankets, covered with pink, fluffy socks to keep him warm through the night. Chanyeol studies his omega husband with loving eyes before his gaze stops right at Baekhyun’s baby bump.</p><p>Instinctively, Chanyeol places a hand on top of Baekhyun’s stomach, careful not to wake his pregnant husband up as he rubs comforting circles around it, feeling the occasional bumps greeting his skin. Chanyeol smiles to himself before he leans down.</p><p>“Did I wake you up, babies?” he whispers as he feels the babies inside Baekhyun’s stomach kick their legs in response. Chanyeol chuckles, feeling his heart warming at the thought of talking to his own babies.</p><p>Baekhyun’s body shifts a little. Chanyeol immediately flickers his eyes to his side, checking to see whether Baekhyun has woken up. But his cute omega is still asleep, unaware of what’s going between his husband and their babies. Chanyeol lets out a relieved sigh before he returns to talk to his lovely kids.</p><p>“Haneul. Hanbyul,” Chanyeol calls their names softly as he caresses Baekhyun’s tummy more. The couple knows they’ll be having twins, but they still don’t know the gender of their kids. Baekhyun told him that he wants to surprise himself on the day he gives birth to the twins. As much as Chanyeol wants to know it himself, he decided to follow along so that they could share the surprise together.</p><p>“Will you guys promise to behave well today? Daddy has to go to work so you have to be good to Papa, okay? Can you do that?” Chanyeol whispers more. The alpha chuckles to himself when he feels the movement underneath his palm, as if the twins heard him.</p><p>Chanyeol plants a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s clothed stomach. “Be good kids to your papa, okay? I love you so much, Haneul, Hanbyul,” he says before adding, “Now Daddy has to give kisses to Papa. Don’t be jealous, okay?”</p><p>At this, Chanyeol snorts at the way he talks to himself. He is glad Baekhyun isn’t awake to witness the embarrassing moment. This is one of the reasons why he decided to wake up early exactly at six in the morning so that he could have this talk with his babies, and most importantly, admire his husband while he is still fast asleep.</p><p>Everything should happen in exactly five minutes.</p><p>Baekhyun has always been one who wakes up later than Chanyeol, so the alpha takes this golden opportunity to give himself some time for himself to shower his family with love, powering his energy up before spending the whole day at work without seeing his husband.</p><p>Chanyeol shifts slightly on the bed so that he is facing Baekhyun’s face. He is careful enough to not wake his husband up, afraid he would disturb Baekhyun’s sleeping schedule. He knows Baekhyun needs a lot of rest. And Chanyeol would do anything to make sure his husband gets the well-deserving sleep while also making sure he isn’t deprived of Baekhyun’s love.</p><p>He wordlessly loops one arm around Baekhyun, snuggling himself close on the curve of Baekhyun’s neck. Resting his head carefully on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his other free hand shoots up to play with Baekhyun’s hair, running his long fingers through the strands.</p><p>The action, however, doesn’t wake Baekhyun up. Baekhyun really is a heavy sleeper. Chanyeol smiles at the thought of having someone as adorable as Baekhyun in his life.</p><p>Taking his time, Chanyeol lifts his head up to study Baekhyun’s sleeping features. The alpha's gaze lands on Baekhyun’s jaw before he notices a slight movement in the dark.</p><p>One thing that Chanyeol comes to notice about Baekhyun since the omega got pregnant is that he has developed a bad sleeping habit. Baekhyun always grits his teeth while he sleeps, and without Baekhyun’s knowing, Chanyeol would always slip a finger inside his husband’s mouth so that his pregnant husband would suck on it like a baby would suck a pacifier. Up to this day, Baekhyun still doesn’t know about his husband’s little secret. Chanyeol prefers it that way.</p><p>He silently pries those pretty lips open before Baekhyun unknowingly opens his mouth, allowing Chanyeol to slip one finger in. As Chanyeol expected, Baekhyun sucks on it like a baby and the teeth gritting stops.</p><p>Still leaving his finger inside of Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol leans close to nuzzle his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun has this smell that reminds Chanyeol of baby powder and Chanyeol would do anything to bask himself in the comforting smell that brings warmth in his heart.</p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ear. “Thank you. You don’t even know how relieved I am that you agreed to bear our twins. I am beyond thankful to know that you trust me enough to take care of you. I can never thank you enough for giving our babies a chance to meet us in the future.”</p><p>Baekhyun stirs a little in his sleep. Chanyeol ignores it as he takes his finger out and cups Baekhyun’s face. At this, Baekhyun flutters his eyes open, frowning a little since his sleep is disturbed.</p><p>Smiling to Baekhyun who is now staring at him in confusion, Chanyeol presses a long kiss on his husband’s pretty forehead, chubby cheeks, and pink lips.</p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun who is now fully awake.</p><p>“Yeol? What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun doesn't need to know. “I love you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>The second alarm rings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>